


Burning Desire » Billy Hargrove

by sessuales



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bikers, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two Shot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessuales/pseuds/sessuales
Summary: The Billy Hargrove biker AU no one asked for. Two shot smut galore.





	Burning Desire » Billy Hargrove

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been dying to write a Billy Hargrove fanfic with an OFC lately, and this idea popped into my head while I was re-watching Sons Of Anarchy last week. Who doesn't like hot biker AUs, am I right? It's still set in Hawkins in 1983, but I aged up Bily a few years for the plot to work better. Anyway, please leave a comment and kudos if you'd like for me to upload the second chapter aka the smuttiest part.

"Are you sure we should be here, Jenna?" 

Callie chewed softly on her bottom lip, nervously looking around the smoky bar that her best friend had dragged her to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. The blonde had moved here less than six months ago, but within that time had managed to make some good friends during her last semester of her senior year. Jenna had been by her side since day one, showing her around school with Nancy Wheeler in tow and it didn't take long for all three of the girls to become close.

After moving from New York city into the small town of Hawkin's, she realised pretty quickly just how boring the place was and honestly, the only thing that seemed somewhat intriguing was the motorcycle club that lived within it. They called themselves the Devil's Rejects, something that her best friend would often talk, or should she say swoon, about the men that were in it; especially the one and only Billy Hargrove. Callie had only seen him once or twice at the small diner that she worked in, but she couldn't deny that he was extremely handsome with an air of danger around him.

Apparently Billy had joined the club three years ago when he turned eighteen, his uncle being the president and also his guardian. There was rumors around town that he took in his nephew because he had killed his abusive father in self-defence, but god knows if that was true. After that, he quickly moved up the ranks and became co-president earlier this year and it wasn't a secret that women all over town flocked at his feet. Callie on the other hand had absolutely no intent of being one of those girls, knowing fully well that she should stay away from him and his lifestyle. Not only would her pastor of a father be livid if she was even seen next to him but she certainly didn't want history to repeat itself and get her heart broken again.

Before moving, she had dated her ex boyfriend for over eight months and the day after they slept together he had dumped her without a word. It turned out that him and his buddies had made a bet if he could get the seemingly innocent pastor's daughter to have sex. She was incredibly heartbroken after that, so when her father announced that they would be moving due to his job a few days later, she was relieved of putting that behind her for good.

When Jenna had announced that they would be going out tonight so Callie could "let loose" and meet some cute boys, she didn't expect her to bring her at the Devil's Reject's bar. If she would have known this was where they were going, the New Yorker would have made a bit more of an effort not to look so out of place. Most of the people around were either in black or leather, while she on the other hand was wearing a white lace sundress that she'd gotten a few days ago when it was on sale. It went right above her knee and she had paired it with a pair of matching flats. To say that she didn't blend in was an understatement.

"Yes! Of course, I know one of the club girls." Jenna smirked coyly before pulling her towards the back of the bar, only dropping her friend's hand when they reached a group of women who were so scantily clad that the blonde's cheeks turned pink. She watched as they gave the other girl a hug before looking towards her, their eyes taking her in as one of them raised a brow. "Holy shit, aren't you just adorable?" she teased, her fingers reaching over to move a loosely curled strand behind Callie's ear, in which she only stared in return, not knowing what to do. "Don't let Billy or Tommy see you, they love the whole innocent look and I'm pretty sure they would eat you up."

The other girls only laughed in unison, making her even more nervous than she was before. Wanting to get away from them and whatever other comments they had for her, she quickly mouthed to Jenna that she was getting something to drink at the bar and made her way over there, unaware that a pair of blue eyes followed her petite frame intensively. The place wasn't too crowded, most of the people were in groups or playing pool, not paying too much attention to the blonde as she leaned against the table as the bartender asked her what she wanted.

"I'll take a Shirley Temple, please," if he was amused at her choice of drink, he didn't mention it and she watched as he poured cherry grenadine into a tall glass. A few seconds later, she felt someone brush against her side before the smell of cologne and cigarette filled her nose, making her turn her head towards them. The first thing she noticed was just how close the stranger was to her, then her eyes trailed on the leather vest he was wearing, the red shirt that was unbuttoned more than half way that was showing off his smooth and sculpted chest and when she finally met the man's gaze, she felt herself swallow nervously.

It was Billy Hargrove.

She hadn't seen him so close back at the diner, and if she thought he was attractive before, this definitely confirmed it. He didn't speak right away, instead he seemed to take his time taking in every detail of her face and then her body, his hot gaze making her flush as she looked away, not wanting for him to know just how much of an effect he had on her. For some reason though, she's certain he's aware of it. Callie isn't sure why he's affecting her so much, but she tries not to think about it as she looks ahead towards the drink that must have been placed in front of her while she wasn't paying attention.

"Callie, right? I hear it's your birthday," He finally spoke up, making her look at him again in surprise.

How the hell did he—Oh, she was going to kill Jenna.

Clearing her throat, she nodded, trying to look somewhat nonchalant. "I turned eighteen yesterday."

He seemed to take in her words, the tug of his lips turning into smirk as he nodded.

"So you're legal, then?" it doesn't seem like a question, more like a statement.

"Um, yes?" Where was he going with this?

"Good, it means I can give you my present," He takes a sip from his beer bottle before placing it on the counter, his other hand coming up towards her cheek before his thumb grazes her bottom lip.

It takes her a second to realise what he means and when she notices him start to lean forward, she pushes his hand away in annoyance.

"Seriously?" She speaks up, probably a bit too loud as she can feel a few people turn to stare at her. Billy seems surprised but it quickly turns to amusement before he shrugs.

"What? I can guarantee you that it would probably be the best gift you've ever gotten," he licks his lips, Callie's eyes going straight to them as he does so. "And I can see just how much you want me. What do you say, princess?"

It takes a moment or two and Billy is sure that she's about to agree, so sure that he leans forwards again... It's not until he feels the front of his chest get wet and the people around them gasp does he realize that the girl threw her fucking drink on him.

He's about to tell her she made a big mistake but she's already fleeing for the back exit, turning the corner and walking quickly down the dimmed corridor. She grabbed the rustic door handle and pushed it open, but was stopped from doing anything else when a hand suddenly slammed the door shut and two arms cages her against it.

Oh god.

Okay, so maybe she didn't think things through when she decided on throwing the drink on him but it had been an impulse. Seeing his cocky grin made her think of her ex, and the thought of him being so sure that she was going to sleep with an asshole like him, when she barely knew him no less, was infuriating.

She stood facing the door, her breathing coming out in small pants, too scared to spin around to face him, his body pinning her against the door.

"That wasn't nice, princess." She felt his hot breath on her neck, which involuntarily made her shiver, but not in fear.

"Turn around," his deep voice rumbled from behind her. She obeys, hesitantly moving her body towards him, pressing her back against the door as she looked up to meet his blue orbs. She knows she should be scared, but for some reason she knows he's not going to hurt her. Maybe it's because it's known around town that the club didn't touch women and that they frowned upon anyone who would cause them harm.

She's about to ask him what he wants, but before she can say anything he presses his chest against hers, his fingers grasping her jaw softly. It dawns on her that he must have dried the front of his chest with something before coming after her, not feeling anything wet going onto her own. Although she does feel her nipples harden against him and he must notice too because he smirks down at her. Damn her for letting Jenna convince her not to wear a bra tonight.

"You owe me an apology," he breathes against her lips, making her tongue swipe her bottom one in return, his fingers on her cheek twitches lightly as he watches her do so.

"Now." His voice is husky as he pressed himself more firmly against her, so she could feel every inch of him. She flattens her back on the door behind her, feeling the heat creep up on her and her heart beat rapidly when he leans his face down, the hand on her face moving behind her neck lightly as his lips hovers on her throat.

She feels his mouth on her warm skin and she tries not to close her eyes at the sensation because he's hardly even touched her and it's driving her wild. She should tell him to stop, god she should, especially since less than five minutes ago she wanted to punch the smirk right off his face but the heat he's bringing across her body is unfamiliar but incredibly welcoming. A few soft seductive pecks trails down the hollow of her neck and then he stops, as if he's waiting for her to apologize before he gives her what she wants.

"I'm sorry," The words finally escape her in a breath he must have heard her because the next second he moves his knee in between her legs and pressed his thigh firmly against her core. He doesn't hesitate anymore, sucking at the skin behind her ear before trailing kisses down towards her collarbone. A small moan leaves her lips as her eyes squeeze shut, her fingers grasping a few strands on the back of his mullet as continues the sweet torture.

She wants more.

As if he can read her mind, he quickly pulls away and slams his lips to hers. She sighs the moment his lips touch hers, because they're burning and dangerous as he engulfs her mouth, breathing her in and she realizes she's never been kissed like this before and he takes no pauses in sinking his hands around her waist and gripping her ass, dragging her even closer if it's possible.

Her fingers dig into his chest, then slides them onto his shoulders under his vest so she can lever herself up and press harder against his mouth. She opens hers easily, letting him in. She can regret her surrender to him later.

He isn't shy in the way he slides his tongue against hers, tasting of smoke and beer and they stay like that for what feels like hours before he hastily breaks their mouth apart. She has to hold back the whine that wants to escape her throat at the lost of contact.

"Fuck," he breathes against her lips, pulling away so they can take a breath before he moves her away from the door and against the wall next to it, not hesitating in shifting his arms under her behind and picking her up. It doesn't take long for her to realize what he wants, her legs wrapping around his waist as her back is firmly against the cold stone behind her.

He rocks into her and her head falls back on the wall, trying not to swear at how good he feels against her clothed heat, he's hard and the idea that she's the reason behind it makes her even hotter. "More," she gasps out, looking at him between her lashes and he groans in reply. The distinct voices coming down the hall breaks the spell between them, but it doesn't take him more than a second to move into action. A few feet away from them is a door, one she didn't even notice when coming down here in the first place but he hastily grabs the handle and pushes it open, closing it behind them just as fast. 

( to be continued.)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to a friend of mine & fellow fanfic writer/Stranger Things fan, Lena!


End file.
